SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALS Fireteam Bravo 3
SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 is a third-person shooter for the Playstation Portable and sequel to SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALS Fireteam Bravo 2. Players take on the role of Wraith and leads Fireteam Bravo on a mission to a post-Soviet state. The player assumes the role of Calvin "WRAITH" Hopper, and must lead a SEAL team in a covert operation to track down and interrogate former KGB agent, Vasyli Gozorov, believed to be withholding information on a forthcoming attack with Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD). The game is set in Koratvia, a fictional country. Fireteam Bravo now consists of four members namely: WRAITH (present commander of Fireteam Bravo); TORO (right of BUD/S training and is new to the team); SANDMAN ('''Fireteam Bravo's past commander and recently came out of retirement) ; and '''RAVEN. Campaign Plot Fireteam Bravo is deployed to the Baltic region to prepare for an urgent mission under orders directly from the U.S. Department of Defense. Their objective is capturing Vasyli Gozorov, a notorious and former KGB operative with links to organized crime. Their objective also includes a search-and-destroy mission for suspected WMDs. Though they are hampered with the lack of intelligence, the mission continues on due to the limited window of opportunity. The team heads to Koratvia, a newly independent country in the Baltic region. As they infiltrate Gozorov's office in the country's northern coast, they discover a weapons cache before being ambushed by an RPG blast. After finding an injured gunman, the team questions him and reveals he is from the [[KRA|'Koratvian Revolutionary Army']]. Though he denies any knowledge about Gozorov. The team heads to a KRA outpost in the industrial region of the Koslovosk, the capital, to find more intel. There they discover a large stash of weapons caches, and a hostage which identifies himself as DeBruyn, a member of the private military contractor (PMC), Talon International. It is revealed that the KRA are attempting to eliminate the PMCs because of something that their boss said. Fireteam Bravo arrives at the Baltiysk Port, where the Talon International's headquarters was located. There, the SEALs attempt to get in contact with the PMC leader while an ensuing gunfight with the KRA and PMCs was still in place. And with the PMC, being pushed back by the KRA, the SEALs decided to assist them. In the scene that follows, SANDMAN, and the rest of the team realizes that the person DeBruyn refers to as "Rawlins" was actually [[LONESTAR|'LONESTAR']], a former Navy SEAL. Here, it was revealed why the KRA wanted to eliminate Talon International. The firm was asked contracted to support the KRA including their logistics, one of which were tasks of transporting shipments which LONESTAR later discovers chemicals among them. When he confronted the KRA about the issue, he learned that they were to be used as WMDs. After realizing behind the KRA's motives, he decided to cut off the PMC's ties with the KRA. WIth the KRA '''angered of '''LONESTAR' s discovery, they retaliate by killing Talon International personnel. The team decides to destroy the WMDs and heads off to a decommissioned missile base, one of their original objectives earlier. TORO confirms that it was in fact, Cyclosarin gas. Fortunately, the scientists were aware of the danger and had them separated into binary forms, making it less dangerous to handle and coincidentally, easier for the SEALs to destroy. As the team head to extraction under fire, TORO discovers a opportunity to charge at the chemical agent, but fails when an enemy tosses a stun grenade, disorienting WRAITH, SANDMAN, and RAVEN. As the three recover, they find TORO unconscious, being dragged to a truck. A small feud ensues within the team as SANDMAN and RAVEN argues over the subsequent result of TORO's action. With the team running out of time, WRAITH is left wihout a choice and decides to trust LONESTAR, much to SANDMAN's dismay. The three boards a Talon Int. helicopter and''' LONESTAR''' decides to join the team's mission in rescuing TORO. They tracked the KRA to a Gainza Kalns, a mountainous region in south-central Koratvia. LONESTAR and the three SEALs fastropes just below a mountain's ridgeline and proceeds down to the summit where the KRA stronghold (a former ski resort) is located. After searching the tram lodge and the village, they find TORO in the ski lodge's basement. Just as the team exit the ski lodge, a sniper shoots LONESTAR and kills him instantly. After the SEALs had their extraction put on hold, WRAITH decides to infiltrate the KRA's communications center, a heavy fortified base in an isolated region. They encountered many firefights as well as battling numerous KRA soldiers and an armoured vehicle along the way. The team mostly fought in pitch black darkness much to their advantage. In the central command room, they find an unarmed KRA soldier and interrogate him. The soldier's statements confirms that Vasili Gozorov did in fact supplies and funds the KRA from his contacts in the Russian military. They also discovered several intel about Gozorov's whereabouts. They then travels to his hideout, an old Prussian estate in the countryside. After infiltrating, the SEALs face off against numerous KRA gunmen and an attack helicopter. Gozorov is then cornered at the rooftop of his estate and is forced to surrender. Hesitant to give up, he quickly pulls out a pistol and tries to shoot the SEALs. He is then killed before he could pull the trigger. The team learns that the KRA are out to kill the Koratvian president in an attempt to overthrow the government. The fireteam, in civilian clothes and armed only with sidearms, goes to the city center of Koslovosk and finds it deserted with civilians but swarmed with KRA gunmen. With the help of DeBryun (whom the team rescued earlier), the team is re-supplied with new weapons that were smuggled through the river. Just as the team reaches the Koratvian Indepedence Hall, a firefight ensues between the presidential security group and the KRA. The president is forced to hide in the palace grounds as the KRA assaults the building led by former Spetznaz Colonel, Yegor Ryakovsky. The squad chases after Ryakovsky through the palace. After killing Ryakovsky and the remaining KRA soldiers, they successfully rescue the president, escorts him out of the building. Just as the SEALs leave Koratvia, TORO apologizes for his rash actions earlier that led to his capture. WRAITH tells him to forget about what happened and promises the team that he will treat them for a drink. The team is then extracted on a U.S. Navy patrol craft. Custom Missions Custom Missions is a game mode playable on the single-player missions' maps. The player selects a mission from the ones they have unlocked, selects the difficulty level, enemy type that appears, enemy density, whether the player's SEAL team appears or not, and more. The missions generally only use parts of the maps they come from rather than the whole original map. Multiplayer SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 has Adhoc and Infrastracture-based competitive multiplayer mode. However, the Infrastracture mode was shut down in September 2012. Command Equity is not required to buy new weapons and gear; everything is unlocked from the start. Players can create their own custom soldier in the option menu at the main menu of the game. Certain character pieces and outfits must be unlocked using Command Equity. Gameplay * The FTB3 like the other FTB series includes the original Lock On mechanism to aim since there is only one analog stick is on the PSP. * There are over 70 guns to use in both singleplayer and multiplayer. Co-op and Singleplayer both need the player to buy the weapons but in multiplayer everything is already owned. * SOCOM FTB3 has 16 player multiplayer. With the great array of weapons, SOCOM quickly became a hit on multiplayer. The infrastracture servers, however, were shut down September 2012. * Co-op can have 4 players working together on a campaign or a custom mission. The infrastructure network servers, however, were shut down September 2012. * There are medals that need to be earned in order to unlock weapons. These medals are earned by completing certain objectives. * Competitive multiplayer lets you have a customized character. You must unlock and buy the items to create a player for online play. * In a fireteam unit, there are now four members, instead of two. Weapons SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 has now over 70 weapons. Primaries Assault Rifles *M4A1 *M16A4 *AK-47M (AKM, slightly modified AK-47) *AK-103 *416 (HK416) *417 (HK417) *RA-14 (OC-14 "Groza") *Mk. 18 Mod 0 (Close Quarters Battle Receiver) *SFCR-HW *SFCR-LW *STG 77 *AEK-971 *Mk. 14 Mod 0 (MK14 EBR) *A-91 *AK-74M *HK36 (G36C) *AS Val *AG-94 (AN-94 "Abakan") *FAMAS F1 Machineguns *249-M (M249 SAW) *Mk.48 Mod 0 *Mk.46 Mod 0 *H&K MG4 *RPK-74 *PKM *PK-P (PKP Pecheneg) Sniper rifles *M24 *XM500 *M1 SOCOM *KSVK .50 *PSG-1 *L96AW *SR-25 *SVD *B&T APR *M82A1A *SVU *VSS Vintorez Shotguns *M870 *M590 *M1014 *Saiga-12 *SPAS-15 *RMB-93 Rocket launchers *AT-4 *RPG-7 Grenade Launchers *MM-1 Secondary set Pistols *Mk23 *DE .50 (Desert Eagle) *F57 (FN Five-seveN) *PT945 (Taurus Millennium) *PSS *OTs-33 *Beretta 90-two *SIG P226 *Y-PYA (GSh-18) *Model 18 (Glock 18) Sub-machineguns *H&K MP7 *F90 (P90) *MP5 *MP5SD *Uzi *TMP *Bizon Equipment Explosives and distraction devices *M18 Claymore *C4 *HE *Smoke Grenade *Flashbang Attachments Sights *Variable Level *High Level *Low Level *Thermal *Reflex Designators and target acquisition *Laser Sight *Target Designator Projectile Attachments *M203 *M26 MASS *M870MC *FN40GL *Foregrips Muzzle *Suppressors *Muzzle Brakes Trivia * In the first two games of the FTB series, the entire gameplay only allows a two-man fireteam. FTB3 however, introduces a four-man squad throughout the campaign and custom missions. * This is the only game on the Fireteam Bravo series that does not feature HQ (who in the first two FTB games, used to inform and guide the player throughout the gameplay through radio). * BRONCO, the support gunner who was introduced in FTB2, also does return in this game. * SANDMAN '''is no longer the playable character in this campaign missions and he is no longer the fireteam's commander. On both roles, his position is replaced by '''WRAITH. This is due to the fact that it had been years since he retired from active service prior to FTB3. * This is the only game in the FTB series that does not feature artillery, mortar, or air support. * Compared to the first two FTB games, Fireteam Bravo 3 features by far, the most number of weapons in the entire gameplay. * Although a UH-60 Black Hawk on the game's cover, no Black Hawk helicopter nor any of its variant appeared in the game. Instead, an unknown helicopter (either a AW101, S61-R or a NH90) is featured throughout the game (both during the landing on the opening cutscene and during the fast-rope sequence as well as the one on the aircraft carrier's deck during the training stage). However, none of the three mentioned helicopters is used nor in service within the US Navy. * The jolly rogers insignia on various F-18s appears in the training stage, this might indicate the presence of VFA-103. * The Nimitz class aircraft carrier in the game also appears to be unknown as the markings only indicate 'S6'on its superstructure and not its pennant number as based on the US Navy's hull classification system. * Several WWII-era fighter planes (Bell P-39) with a Soviet Air Force roundel appeared on the sixth mission prior to being destroyed by C4 charges, which is part of the mission's secondary objectives. Category:SOCOM Category:Games Category:PSP Games Category:Fireteam Bravo